


City of Order

by kingmanu1001



Series: The Chaos Aftermath [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmanu1001/pseuds/kingmanu1001
Summary: City of Order is the first part of the Chaos Aftermath Series, where our favorite characters have to face unknown dangers and get dragged into a greater war than they could ever imagine. This is set after CoHF and builds on the canonical story from CoG through CoHF (no other stories from the universe, e.g. Clockwork). City of Order introduces many new aspects to the story and setting which come from the bigger story-multiverse I intend to create. This is just my own idea of how the story could go on and I wanted to share it with you guys.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Chaos Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883407
Kudos: 2





	City of Order

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing City of Order and I'm still pretty unsure about it's course so please tell me what you think of it. So far I only have the Prologue, but more updates are coming in the future.
> 
> And no, there will not be any explicit content in my story. This shall be read as a kind of novel in itself and not as a short story about your favorite characters' spin-off adventures.

Thunder roared in the distance while the emptiness of darkness claimed the sky, threatening to swallow the world in its jaws. But through all there was light in the dark, mocking it’s enemy with it’s mere presence and ignoring the unseen threat at the same time. Humankind had mastered light and darkness and their protectors would not let it fall into oblivion ever again. In a nutshell, it was night in New York City. Skyscrapers, glistening like Christmas trees, banished the shadows and large streets illuminated the wealthy and busy, following their night-time activities. But while the sky might be rivaled by the light, and the shopping areas, the fancy restaurants and the office buildings promised their inhabitants a safe harbor, darkness still crept through the streets into the unseen corners.

The few lights of the dark alley began flickering at first and then proceeded to fade until they failed completely. The noise of the city, mixed in with the barking of a few dogs and the fierce howling of the wind silenced. All noise started to soften and seemed as if it was pushed out. The pleasantly warm night air started cooling down rapidly and let the alley freeze. Only then, he appeared. He was the center of it all. He was the reason for these changes, these unnatural happenings. He was shrouded in a wide, black robe, hood tucked deep over his face, making him almost one with the surrounding night. Only a darker shadow amidst shadows. The man wore extensive jewelery, his hands covered with rings of varying metals, with muted, almost darkened gemstones embedded in them. But not only jewelery covered his visible skin, strange tattoos slung around each other and formed both geometric shapes and seemingly random swirls of lines. He moved without making a sound, passing through the alley until he hit a dead end. But he had reached his destination, had found, what he had come for.

Before him, leaning against a dirty brick wall, sat a still figure. The man crouched down and pulled the long, muddy hair out of the person’s face. And his fear had not been in vain. He bowed down his head and quietly mumbled a few words of farewell, before he roughly cleaned the blood off of the woman’s cheeks. Her clothes were torn in many places, ripped by what were probably claws, and her countless wounds had spilled blood all over the ground.

While the robed man cleaned off the dead figure before him, his surroundings started changing again. The lights flickered once, a single, sharp gush of wind swirled past and the sounds got louder for only a split-second, before everything returned to what it was like a moment before. But the shadows had changed. Next to the crouching man there stood a new figure, dressed in the same garments as the man before him. Neither man gave any kind of reaction to the other one’s presence. The newcomer remained silent until the man that had crouched down stood back up, straightened his robe and turned around to him. He took a step forward and said: “She was our last, and now she’s gone.” The other man seemed to think for a few seconds before he answered: “She wasn’t the last, and you know that.” “And you know that the law forbids us of taking the fully integrated ones.”, the reply came with no hesitation. “Then we just have to find a younger one.” A blank stare followed this argument, together with the angry explanation: “But she would still have to develop her powers!” Another short pause to think followed. “Acator could work. I could recruit her shortly.” The newcomer took another step forward, standing barely a meter away from the other man now, and grabbed his shoulder. “Do you even get what you’re talking about? That would break the rules of the Chalcem. It would be heresy!” “No, you don’t get it. This is all about the order!”, he exclaimed while pushing the hand off his shoulder, before continuing: “Right now, we’re at the brink of extinction. Our best fighters are either dead or work on defending the great pillars. We don’t have enough men or weapons to continue fighting this war. We’ve been losing at all fronts for years now. If we get pushed again, we’re going to lose everything.” The desperation in his voice made the newcomer consider for a moment, and his defense slowly broke. He turned around, looked the alley up and down and said: “I will take care of the guardian. Maybe this works, maybe not. Regardless, I’ll be done after that. I don’t want to be dragged into that when the time comes.”

As the other man nodded and slowly turned back towards the wall where the dead body lay, the newcomer was already gone again. He raised his hand, said a few words in a strange language and immediately his fingers started emitting a weak, red glow, while a geometrical symbol, similar to the ones he wore as tattoos, appeared before them. He slowly moved his hand a little forward, and without touching the symbol, it itself started moving forward, getting to rest on the woman’s chest. The next moment, he too was gone, leaving only the dead figure with its glowing companion. Slowly the voices started reaching the alley again. The wind brought a few empty plastic bags with it, and a drunkard stumbled forward from behind a large, metal trash can. As the night began getting back to normal, the sign on the woman’s chest started increasing in brightness. The faint red glow started getting lighter in color and became stronger with the minute. The lights started shining again, but not even they could compete against the symbol now. It got brighter and continued to it light out the entire alleyway, the lone drunkard looking away in shock and disbelief, until at last the sign burned out in a single flash, returning the city life to normal. The drunkard would not remember this the next day. No one would find what was so important about this dead person.

The second the sign had extinguished, the woman’s body had burned to ashes.


End file.
